


Wanderlust

by Amongthewildflowers



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Yeah so I think I already covered everything in the archive warnings but yeah, Yeah there's also like very minor violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amongthewildflowers/pseuds/Amongthewildflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Harry met Louis, where day met night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I'm not entirely sure where the idea for this came from but um yeah thanks for reading hope you enjoy sorry if it makes you sad xx

Leeds is where the two of them met, where Harry met Louis, where day met night. They spent what felt like countless hours together at Leeds Festival, talking about everything from their families to music and everything in between. At the end they exchanged numbers, the boy from Holmes Chapel and the boy from Doncaster. They never wanted to lose touch, because even though they were young, they were smart enough to know that a bond like this didn’t come more than once in a lifetime.

London is where the two met up next, spending the day laughing as they shopped around and ate different foods. They had been texting nonstop since Leeds, learning the ins and outs of each other, saving up money for their meeting in London. This is when Harry talked about his sister Gemma, how she was doing at school. “She’s the brightest person I’ve ever met,” Harry had said. Louis had talked about his younger sisters, how they drove him crazy but he’d be lost without them.

Doncaster is where Harry first met Louis’ family, his four younger sisters and his mum with a heart of gold. Where Lottie embarrassed Louis with stories of failed sessions of trying to teach him to cook, and Harry blessed Louis with his melodious laugh again and again. Where Jay told Louis in a hushed whisper that he had “done well with this one”, as the twins tried to braid Harry’s hair.

Holmes Chapel was their next destination, where Harry met Louis at the train station so he could meet Harry’s mum, stepdad, and sister. They had a dinner prepared by Anne and Harry as Louis got into it with Gemma, the two instant best friends. Even the family cat Dusty took a liking to Louis, curling herself in Louis’ lap as the five of them talked in the family room.

Paris was where they took their first vacation together. Harry planned to take Louis all over the place, having fallen in love with the city when he visited with his family when he was younger. He brought his camera with them, spending half the time photographing the scenery and the other half photographing Louis. They tried all sorts of French foods, and Harry imitated French accents so poorly it had Louis snorting as people looked on in judgement. Harry took Louis to the Eiffel Tower, kissing him at midnight on New Year’s Eve.

New York City was where the two took their first vacation as boyfriends; this being the city Louis had fallen in love with when he had been younger. It’s where they stayed up late in their hotel room, where Louis told Harry the story of how every father figure his mum had brought into their lives had abandoned him. New York City was where they talked of dreams to travel all around the world, to try different foods, meet new people, and see different things.

Queensland was where they took their first vacation with both of their families. They spent their time shopping, trying native foods, and Louis and Harry even learned to surf as Louis tried to ignore the boys eyeing Lottie and Fizzy. They saw the Great Barrier Reef, and Harry had been upset to learn he couldn’t bring his underwater camera to take pictures. Queensland was where they said “I love you” for the first time, on the beach at sunset just so Harry could have the satisfaction of finally being cliché.

Hawaii was where Harry and Louis spent their two year anniversary. It was where the two had sex for the first time, where Harry had wanted to do it on the private beach but Louis had talked him out of (“Sand will get in some very uncomfortable places, Hazza, do you really want that?”) It was where Harry learned some of his new favorite foods were Hawaiian, where Louis laughed so hard water came out of his nose because Harry had emerged from lord knows where with a coconut bra on. It was where Louis found his love for Hawaiian shirts, and his love for Harry in grass skirts. It was where they discovered their love for coconut milk, and it was where Harry proposed to Louis.

Holmes Chapel was where their wedding was, where they said “I do” and finally made it official. It was where their sisters and their mums cried because their boys were actually getting married. It was where their separate families finally became one big family, their mums and their step-dad’s and Louis’ little brother and all of their sisters. They had finally decided to have the wedding colors be purple, black, and white, because who doesn’t love that color combination?

Tokyo was where they took their honeymoon, because it was different than any place they had ever gone before. They tried real authentic Japanese food, loving all the bright lights and the authentic Japanese clothing in the shop windows. Tokyo was where they discussed their life plans, how their wanderlust had led them to each other and then to some pretty amazing places. They had met amazing people everywhere they had gone, but Tokyo was where they met the most, everyone being so friendly pretty much everywhere they went.

Los Angeles was where it all fell apart. Harry had gone to pick up some food as Louis took a shower. He had left the door unlocked, seeing as Harry had made the mistake of forgetting his key to the room. It wouldn’t have been a big deal, and it wasn’t, until someone snuck into their room and did the unthinkable, dragging Louis from the shower and to the bed that he was supposed to share with only his husband. All Louis had been able to do was lay there and take it, too weak with exhaustion and lack of food to be able to fight him off. The man was a lot bigger than him, but Harry had come back pretty quickly and had beaten the man up three times as much as he had done to Louis.

London was where Louis stayed for the remainder of his life with Harry, where he was diagnosed with depression, a feeling of disgust staying with him always after the incident in Los Angeles. It was where Harry laid with him on the couch, wrapping Louis up in his arms with as many blankets as possible, doing his best to block him out from the negativity of the world.

Holmes Chapel was where Harry stayed after Louis’ accident, all by himself. He stayed holed up in his empty flat, just a few blocks away from his mum and stepdad, about a half hour away from Gemma. His misery stayed with him always, his longing for Louis to come back to him not fading even for a second, even in his dreams.

London was where Harry’s wanderlust stayed, floating around in the apartment he had once shared with Louis.

Holmes Chapel was where Harry kept all of their souvenirs from when he and Louis would travel together, tucked away in a duct taped box in the deepest corner of his bedroom closet where he was sure no one would ever find it.

Doncaster was where Harry drove one day, the box in the back of his car as he made his way to the house of Louis’ mum and stepdad. He wanted to tell Louis how his stepdad had stayed this time, how he took great care of Jay, and even the girls when they needed it. He wanted to tell Louis how successful his brother and sisters were, how they were great at making it on their own. He wanted to tell Louis about how Gemma was achieving all sorts of amazing things with her science major, how she made lots of money but was happy because of the people surrounding her. He was glad, however, that Louis was not around to see how Harry and Jay had cried that day, looking at pictures and souvenirs from past years, that no matter how much they wished, would never return.

Leeds was where Harry died eventually, at a very old age. Somewhere along the way, he had started to become happy again. He hadn’t stopped missing Louis, and he definitely hadn’t stopped loving him, either. He hadn’t remarried, but he had spent more time with his friends and family and he had died happy, at the place where Harry met Louis, where day met night.


End file.
